Reign of Evil
by Bayleef
Summary: Bakura has all the Millenium Items and has taken over the world! With only very little magic, and with their friends locked away, as well as bloodthursty monsters searching for them, will Yugi, Yami and Joey be able to find a way to save the world? R
1. On the Run

**Hey guys! I decided I'm going to try something new in the Yu-Gi-oh! section of story-writing. The main characters in this are going to be my fave Yu-Gi-oh! chars: Yugi, Yami and Joey. Hope you'll enjoy, and hopefully it won't stink as much as my first Yu-Gi-Oh! one ^^;;**

Note: Yami is staying out of the puzzle in this story. When he wears it he is able to use powerful magic and call out monsters, without it he can only use little bits of magic that tire's him out.

Also, just in case some of you think it is, this is NOT YAOI. I don't like it, full stop, Yugi and Yami are just great friends. Sure they love each other, but like brothers. That's how I see it, and if you don't like it, tough :P

Disclaimer: 

"This is talking"  
'These are thoughts'

** Chapter One - On the Run **

** Three dark figures slipped into an alley, out of sight of a giant dragon, known as Curse of Dragon. The yellow dragon flew past the alley, only casting a glance in before flying onward.**

One of the three people looked out of the alley and watched the creature leave. With a sigh, he retreated back to his friends. "We can't keep hiding forever you know."

"But Yugi, what else can we do?" Joey said, looking at the street, as if expecting a monster to appear and attack them, though that wouldn't be any surprise. "If we don't hide, Bakura's monsters will catch up with us, and what would happen then? They'd kill us."

"Bakura wouldn't let them kill us..."

Yugi and Joey looked over to the final member of their group, who was sitting silently in the corner. "What do you mean Yami?" Yugi asked him with confusion.

"Bakura wouldn't kill us, that's too simple," Yami explained, looking us at the night sky, which was completely black, but held no glittering stars. "He'd give us a faith worse than death."

"How do you mean?" Joey asked cautiously, slightly worried of the answer.

Yami shrugged. "Who knows. Torture, enslavement, that kind of thing I guess."

The three of them sat in silence for a while, before Yugi spoke. "If only he hadn't gotten the puzzle..."

"Yugi for that last time, that wasn't your fault," Yami said, looking over at his friend.

Yugi just looked at the ground. He knew it probably wasn't is fault the puzzle was taken, but he couldn't help but feel it was. He was possessor of the Millennium Puzzle, he had been warned by Shadi to take care of it, but he had failed.

***Flashback***

"Hey Yami, I'm going to the park for a while, I'll be back in an hour," Yugi called from the hall as he pulled on his jacket.

"Ok," came Yami's reply from the kitchen as Yugi headed out the door.

As he was walking down the street, he had the feeling he was being followed, but when he looked back, their was nothing there, so he shrugged it off.

When he had reached the park, it seemed oddly quiet, and there were no people anywhere. _"That's weird,"_ Yugi thought as he reached the centre of the park and looked around.

Suddenly, Yugi head the bushes nearby rustle, as something moved quickly through them. He turned only to see a rock flying towards his face. He feel back as the unexpected attack caught him off-guard, causing it to hurt more. He sat up and covered his face, groaning in pain. He felt a sharp pain as the attacker kicked him across the head, knocking him down again. His vision blurred and he saw blood from the cut on his forehead caused by the rock earlier fall to the ground. Before he fell into darkness, he caught a glimpse of his attacker...Bakura.

***End Flashback***

After Yugi had been half an hour late, Yami had gone to look for him, and found him unconscious in the park. Unfortunately he hadn't noticed the missing puzzle until it was too late.

It turned out that Bakura had collected all the other Millennium Items except the Puzzle, and on that very day, the sapphire blue sky had turned back with storm clouds. The air became icy cold, but it didn't rain, hail or snow, the clouds just covered the sky, allowing very little light to escape through them.

After that, monster began appear around the city. Bakura soon began collecting followers and disposing of those who refused. Many were on the run, more were after giving in, and some were imprisoned in Bakura's HQ.

"Well, there's no point in staying here," Joey said standing up. "We've got no shelter and it's starting to rain."

Yugi looked up at the sky and saw a few raindrops falling. He sighed in frustration as is suddenly began to pour down on them. Soon they were all running as fast as they could the through the rain. They knew the were safest when it was raining, because most of the monsters couldn't see them in the heavy rain.

-----------

The three friends had found a hiding spot in an old shopping mall. Though everything was destroyed from the attacks of the monster, it was still standing and provided shelter.

"You know, I'm starting to think we're the only people in the city on the run," Joey said, dusting off a chair and sitting on it, before it cracked under him.

"It's a possibility..." Yami said, ignoring Joey and he started yelling at the 'stupid chair'. He looked over and saw Yugi looking out a window. He hadn't said anything, and Yami knew why. He walked over and put his hand on Yugi shoulder. "Don't worry Yugi, I'm sure your grandfather's fine, and the others are fine too."

"How can you be so sure!" Yugi turned quickly to face Yami. He knew that Yami could see he was trying to hold back the tears, but he didn't care at the moment.

Yami frowned, but kept his voice calm as he spoke. "Now isn't the time to break down Yugi, we need to be strong. If we are the only people left, in this city, then it's up to us to save everyone. We can't afford to lose hope."

Yugi looked at the floor at shut his eyes tight, fists clenched. As he felt the tears fall, he also felt Yami put his arm around him to comfort him. Slowly he calmed down and looked at Yami. "Your right, thanks.." he said and smiled.

"Psst! Guys!" Joey whispered loudly over to them as he looked out the door. "Someone's comin'!" "Who?" Yami whispered back, looking over at the door.

Joey looked out and narrowed his eyes to try and see who it was. Then his eyes widened. "It's Bakura!"

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Aww, poor Yugi *Glomps Yugi* I'm sorry for makin' you cry! *Turns to Bakura* You hurt him you meanie! *Takes out a mallet and whacks Bakura repeatedly across the head*  
dun, dun, DUN! Ahh! Bakura's acomin'! Will they escape? you'll see in the next chappy, won'cha?.  
This story was inspired to my when I went to try an' draw a pic of Yugi, which I was thinkin' of sending too 'We Heart Pointy Hair'. Sence my friend and he friend own the site, I think I'll so a little advertisin' ^^ The add for the site is:

_www.pointy-hair.tk_  
or  
_e.  
Anyvay, that's all for now, slán slán everyone! *Whacks Bakura again, who was just regaining consciousness*  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/bayleefslibrary_


	2. Trio now a Duo

**Welcome to another chappy of 'Reign of Evil'. Now you'll find out what happens with Bakura. Welp, no more rambling, read on and enjoy!**

Responce To Reviews (Won't be long, I only got one ^^;;)  
Imp is Insane: Yes, Seto will be in this one, but it's mainly Joey, Yugi and Yami.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Why do I have to say thing every chappy?! :'(

"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts'_

** Chapter Two - Trio now a Duo **

** "We gotta hide!" Joey whispered quickly, pushing the others out the door at the oppisite side of the store. Once out, they closed the door behind them, and saw that there was a storage room not far away. "Get in there!" Joey said shoving both Yugi and Yami in, but as soon as they were in, he heard the door open behind him, and shut the storage room door quickly.**

Yugi went wide eyed as he saw his friend close the door. "Joey what are you do-" He was cut short as Yami covered his mouth, and a new voice appeared.

"Well what do we have here?"

Joey cringed and turned slowly, facing Bakura, and his Flame Cerebrus. He narrowed his eyes, but refussed to try and make a run for it. But as the say, pride comes before a fall.

"I thought you were with those worthless idiots Yugi and Yami," Bakura said looking around the area while his monster kept an eye on Joey.

"Ya, uh, we decided to split up...thought it would be safer," Joey said. Weither he got caught it didn't matter, as long as his friends were ok.

Bakura looked at him suspiciously, before taking out a card and releasing Harpie's Brother. "Take him to HQ." He ordered the monster. Harpies Brother flew forward, grabbing Joey's jacket and then holding his arms behind his back. He forced Joey forward, ignoring the struggle, and led him out of the building.

-----------

Yami kept silent, his hand still covering Yugi mouth,, watching as Joey was dragged away and out of sight. "Come on, let's get out of here." He finnally said as Bakura dissappeared around a corner, letting go of Yugi and opening the door a little more.

Yugi looked up at him. "But what about Joey?! We can't just abandon him!"

"There's nothing we can do right now, and we're not safe here," Yami explained, grabbing Yugi's wrist and pulling him into the corridor, before speeding off in the direction oppisite to Bakura. "I know Bakura, he's got something planned..."

-----------

Bakura followed, and as they reached the outside, he looked back at his Flame Cerebrus. "Get his deck..." He said lazily.

Joey's eyes grew wide and he looked back, only to see the three-headed creature grabing his deck as quick as lightning and carrying it back to his master. "You can't have those, they're mine!"

Bakura ignored Joey once more, as he looked through the deck, pulling out a card. "Red Eyes Black Dragon!" He called, and a bright glow emitted from the card. The giant Dragon apeared in front of him and he pointed to the building he'd just left. "Destroy it." He ordered.

The Red Eyes nodded and stepped forward, opening his jaw wide to reveil a red ball of fire. It released the attack and watched as it ripped through the building, setting fire to everything in sight. When it expanded so far, it stopped, and exploded.

Joey watched on in shock as the explosion begain to cease, leaving only a little of the building still standing. "Oh no..." he whispered to himself, fear for his friends causing a sharp pain in his heart.

"Let's get out of here," Bakura ordered as he began to walk off to explore any other buildings with Red Eyes and Flame Cerebrus. Harpies Brother went in the opposite dirrection with Joey, who seemed to have bee hypnotised by the explosion. "Yugi, Yami..."

-----------

Yugi opened his eyes wearily. All around him, the area was destroyed. While he and Yami were running down a corridor, they heard an explosion behind them, before seeing it heading their way. Yami had pushed Yugi in front of him as they rounded a corner, taking most of the attack and blocking Yugi from it. But the the force had knocked both of them forward, and then all was black.

"Yami?" Yugi called, looking around and spotting his friend lying not far away. He pulled himself over to him, only being slightly shaken and a little weak from the explosion, placed his hand on Yami's shoulder and shook him. "Yami? Are you ok?"

"What happened?" Yugi asked, beginning to panic slightly with worry.

"I think I twisted my foot rounding the corner to dodge the blast..." Yami said, holding his breath as he moved himself to a sitting postioning. "It's ok, I'll be fine." Yami lied, trying to hide his pain, but with no avail.

"Yami, you need to rest," Yugi advised. "You can't go walking around, it'll get more injured."

Yami shook his head. "We have to keep moving. If we stay in the one place, Bakura's sure to find us."

"But-"

Yami smiled again and shook his head. "I'll be fine, don't worry, it's just a little pain, it'll go away soon, don't worry. The only thing I'd worry about is the monsters. Good thing we were so far away from the attack, or I'd have to go to hospital."

Yugi frowned, but knew better then to fight with Yami. _"He's to stubborn for his own good."_ He thought shaking his head. "Alright, let's go." He said, standing up and helping Yami up, alowing the taller boy to lean on him for support. "Let's get out of here." He said as they began to walk off.

Now that Bakura had Joey's Red Eyes, it would be even harder to escape them. Yugi just hoped they wouldn't get Seto's Blue Eyes White Dragon, or else they'd be goners. Harpies Brother, he'd never thought of that card. Harpies Brother has very keen eye-sight, which will put then at even more of a disadvantage.

_"Can thing's get any worse?"_ Yugi wondered.

He was soon going to find out...

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Yay! Another chappy! Everybody cheer! *Cricket chirps* Fine, don't cheer, just review!  
Well, a few days ago, I officially married Yami at 'We Heart Pointy-Hair' Yeepies for me!  
If you don't remember the add, go to the end of chappy one.  
Well, please PLEASE review and slán for now!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/bayleefslibrary


	3. Monster Mahame

**Here's another chappy! Yay! Before we start though... *Glomps Yugi, Joey and Yami* I'm so sorry!  
Yugi: We're gonna get hurt arn't we?  
'Fraid so guys.  
Yugi, Joey, Yami: *gulp* **

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did I wouldn't have to write Fanfics

"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts'_

** Chapter Three - Monster Mahame **

** "Monster Tamer, slow down a little, we don't want him to die, at least not yet. Use the other whip if you want to get the best out of your torture," Bakura said with a grin. The Monster Tamer nodded and stepped back away from his victum. The whip he had just used had five tips on it, but it placed it down, picking up another, which had tiny sharp rocks tied to the tips.**

While the monster was readying itself, Bakura stepped forward to the person lying on the floor. "You ready to tell us were your friends are Wheeler?"

Joey only groaned in pain. This had been Bakura's way of getting things out of people. He wondered why Bakura would just as easily used the Millennium Eye, but he guessed he prefered this method. It had been the same for the past few days, but it was never this bad, or this long a torture. His hands shook as he pulled them towards himself, pushing himself onto all fours, only to receave another yet more painful whip all down his back, causing him to fall again, but he remand down this time.

Bakura sighed and shook his head, turning to the Monster Tamer. "Finish up here then bring him to his cell." He said lazily before walking out of the tourture room and up the stairs, followed by Joey's yells of pain.

Bakura walked up the steps, walking past a few more rooms with even more victums of torture. He sighed, almost in a relaxing way, as he heard people yelling in pain. But then he frowned. _"I've got to find the Pharaoh and the squirt."_ He thought as he finished climbing the steps. He walked on and grinned. _"But why spoil the fun by using magic? Good things come to those who wait. Joey will slip up, or my monsters will find them. Their capture is inevitable."_

-----------

"Yami, are you sure your ok?" Yugi asked worriedly. They had stopped to take a rest in a destroyed shop, and Yami was saying he was ready to go again.

"I'll be fine Yugi, don't be such a worrier." Yami said conficently, standing up but stumbling a little. Before Yugi could say anything about it, he spoke up. "And my foot's fine, it's just a little sore." Yugi frowned, but knew there was no point in fighting. He and his friend set off again, keeping to the shadows and keeping their gaurd up. Yugi had found that over the past few days, he'd spent alot of time wondering what was happening to Joey. He knew his friend would never join Bakura, so he wondered if he was ok, or even alive. He couldn't help but feel guilty for Joey giving himself up so they would be safe, which built on the guilt of losing the Millennium Puzzle.

Yami leaned up against the wall at the corner of a street. He looked back at Yugi and whispered. "We need to get out of the city, there are too many monsters here. I'd say the safest route would...be...Yugi, what's wrong?" Yami had stopped halfway through talking as he noticed Yugi had suddenly gotton alot paler. He noticed Yugi was looking behind him, and slowly turned his head, only to come face to face with Thousand Dragon!

The Dragon reared back, preparing for an attack, while Yugi and Yami made a run for it. The attack streamed along behind them, but didn't catch up to them. From behind them, more dragons appeared, including the powerful Red Eyes, flying forward towards Yami and Yugi, releasing their attacks.

Yami and Yugi ran down an alleyway, dodging attacks from all over. Fire rained down on them, but didn't hit them. But then, they came to a dead end. Yami looked from side to side and up and down, but could find no way out. "We have to go back the way we came, but how?" He said, looking at the dragons above. If they headed back, they'd be caught for sure.

Yugi looked back at the dragons and feel to his knees. "That's it, we're finished..." He mumbled as the Dragons powered up their attacks.

Yami clenched his fists and closed his eyes. "Yugi, we can't give up. Their may be a way to escape, but it could be risky." He said, pausing for a second before continuing. "I can only use a little magic, but It may be enough to get us away from here. Give me your deck!" He said quickly, and as soon as the cards were in his hand, he began searching through them until he found the ones he was looking for. "Dark Magician!" he called, summoning a slightly traspartent image of the Dark Magician. The monster felw up and released an attack on the Red Eyes, destroying it instintly.

"Let's go." Yami said, his voice slightly forced. Using magic without the Millennium Puzzle took alot of energy, even if it was only to summon one monster. As the Dark Magician began to destroy all the dragons that followed them, Yami and Yugi escaped out the alley, and were once again in the main street.

Suddenly, Yugi saw a Curse of Dragon flying towards them, and a blast of magic coming from the rider towards them, a burning pain all over, then all was black... 

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Ok, not very long, but hey! This story's comin' on ok, at least I think so. Thought the got away didn't ya? Well you were wrong! Heehee, I hope you guys'll review, not many people are readin' this as you can see ^^;; Oh well, slán for now!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/bayleefslibrary


	4. Friends Reunited

**'Nother Chappy! Yeepie! This story is so much fun! Now first off, responce to the reviews, which I am very grateful for.**

Ashla: Gotta be one of your shortest reviews Ashla ^^;; Welp heres more.  
K8DGR81: Hey! Those guys are mine! *Glomps Yugi, Yami and Joey* But here ya go, read away, just stay away from these guys.  
heath 999: I'm not gonna tell ya what's gonna happen. *Grins evily* You'll just have to read.  
Imp is Insane: Nah, I like to twist my stories so there are a few surprises, but I don't think it works...¬_¬;; Ah well, t'is fun ^^

Ok, enough of that, time for the story...after the disclaimer that is. *Glares at the disclaimer* Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts'_

** Chapter Four - Friends Reunited **

** Bakura stood atop his Curse of Dragon's back as it flew back to his HQ. An evil smirk played across his features as he glance down at the limp forms that lay unconscious in front of him. "You should have known you couldn't run forever." He said in a mocking voice, looking from Yami to Yugi. "No need to worry though, I'm not going to kill you. But I'll make your torture so painful, physically, mentally and emotionally, you'll beg for death to save you." He finished, grinning down at them, a murderous glint in his heartless eyes.**

-----------

Yugi opened is eyes forcefully, still feeling faint and weak. He blinked a few times to try and get his vision into focus, and when he did he was greeted with a horrible sight. Joey lay motionless on the floor next to him, the look on his face showing the pain he was feeling. Yugi froze for a second in shock, before trying to move over to him. He ached all over, a pain deep inside that felt like he was being burned from the inside out made his cringe in pain. When he opened his eyes again, he noticed something on his wrists and held them in front of him to see. There were shackles on both wrists, and a chain leading to the wall. The same was with Joey, and Yami too, who was laying unconscious to Yugi's right.

Yugi frowned and turned back to Joey, crawling over to his friend and shaking him. When Joey opened his eyes, he groaned and looked up. "Yugi?" He said in a weak voice. "I thought you died in tha' explosion....am I dead or somethin'?"

Yugi smiled and shook his head. "No you're not dead, Yami and I survived ok, thanks to you." he help Joey sit up, and frowned when his friend froze in pain. "What happened too you?"

"The puppy dog was Bakura's favourite victim."

Yugi looked up for the source of the voice and his eyes grew wide. "Kaiba?" He said in shock. Seto Kaiba said on the floor next to Joey, arms crossed and head down. He had a few cuts and bruises on his face and arms, probably from the struggle when getting caught, and his clothes were slightly tattered and dirty.

"I'm no puppy dog," Joey mumbled, unable to put up a real fight because of his state. He leaned against the wall and looked at Seto, then Yugi. "Why do I have to be next to him." He asked jabbing his thumb over at Seto, who merely turned his head away.

"What are you doing here?" Yugi asked Seto, ignoring Joey's question.

Seto didn't look back, but answered. "Figure it out yourself Yugi. Why do you think of all the people he's caught, we're the ones he decided to lock up?" he said and looked from Joey to Yugi, sighing when he saw the clueless expressions on their faces. "We are the few who he's going to pick on, so to speak. Don't ask me what he has against me or the puppy, but he's against you two because of the Puzzle."

Yugi looked back at Yami and frowned. "Well what are we going to do now?" he questioned, sitting back and leaning against the wall.

"We'll just have to take it as it comes I guess," Joey said with a sigh. "And one things for sure, I'm not going to submit to his power, no matter what the cost."

"You're right Joey."

Yugi looked down and saw Yami lying on his back, looking up at the ceiling. "He may be able to break our bodies, but we can't let him break our spirits...that's what he wants..." Yami finished, closing his eyes and sighing heavily.

Yugi frowned again and looked at the ground. How were they going to get out of this one? Bakura had monsters swarming the corridors and, from a wild guess, Yugi guessed there were traps out there too. And torture? Yugi wondered how long he was going to be able to survive.

But despite all that, Yugi believed what Yami said, they couldn't give Bakura the satisfaction of beating them. And even though he wasn't sure, the look on Seto's face made Yugi think he felt the same. Seto hated to lose, so he wouldn't give in.

Yugi sighed and put his hands in his pocket and felt something. Pulling it out, he looked at it, eyes wide. _"My deck? Bakura didn't take it?"_

"Hide that!" Seto said quickly, looking from yugi to the caged door. "The last thing we want is for Bakura to take your deck, he already has Joey's and mine."

"Hey, you called me Joey." Joey said in a sleepy voice, grinning.

"Oh shut up you stupid Chihuahua," Seto whispered as Yugi put his deck away and Joey frowned and stuck out his tounge at Seto.

Just as Yugi withdrew his hand from his pocket, a man came in front of the cage, one of the people who were Bakura's followers, followed by a Rude Kaiser and Battle Ox, Seto's monsters. The man grinned and took out the keys for the cage, unlocking it. "Time for a workout losers." he said and ordered the monsters forward to bring the prisinors out.

-----------

"Torture levels?" Yugi said nervously, looking at the large doors in front of him and the others. He looked back at the man and then asked, afraid of the answer. "What's in there?"

"Just a few little surprises." The man said with a twisted grin on his face. "Hope you'll enjoy level one."

_"One? Theres more?"_ Yugi thought and bit his lip nervously looking from Yami to Joey, who were at either side on him. Joey looked about as worried as he was, but Yami and Seto looked calm. The doors opened, and before any of them could think of a way to get out, an invisible force of magic pushed them in, the doors slamming behind them.

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Heehee, I'm not tellin' ya what's in there till the next chappy! To be honest, I only have idea's for level one, so there may not be other levels, but whacha gonna do, ehh?  
Now I wanna thank all me reviewers, you guys make my day!  
Now that's all for this chappy, let me know whacha think in the reviews. Slán slán!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/bayleefslibrary


	5. Attack From a Lion

**Lookie lookie! New chappy! *looks at Yugi, Yami, Joey and Seto.* This ones bad news for you guys. *Grins evily as they looked at eachother worriedly.***

Now to respond to the reviews!  
heath 999: Well I can't promise ya I won't hurt Joey, it's the way he story goes. Sorry ^^;;  
Imp is Insane: Here's your update, and like I said to Heath 999, cn't make any promises.  
Cygna-hime: Well I wouldn't say that I enjoy torture, but they make good stories usually. *looks at Cygna-hime's characters* Hide while you have the chance, she sounds more evil than me!

Disclaimer: Me no owny the masterpiece that is Yu-Gi-Oh!

"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts'_

** Chapter Five - Attack from a Lion **

** Seto looked back at the locked door but soon turned his attention forward. There was an eerie, almost evil feeling around him, and he knew the others could sense it too. He stood up slowly, only to be knocked to the floor again by someone behind him. He glared back at Yugi and growled. "What do you think you're..." He stopped mid sentence as he noticed that, only seconds before, a dagger had flown past were his head had been and struck the wall to his left. He paled slightly as the sickening image of what could have happened came to mind. With a twisting feeling in his stomach he got back up, more cautiously this time, and pulled Yugi up with him.**

Yami and Joey ran over next to them and looked around also. It was deathly silent, save for the slight rattling sound of the traps just begging to set off and silence there victims permanently, to rip through flesh, to taste blood, to steal the life of an innocent being.

A growl echoed through the area, proving that they were not the only living things there. A slight shuffling sounded the creatures movement, but the echo made it impossible to figure out which dirrection it was coming from. The creatures eyes were on it's prey, and it slowly and silently stalked them as they moved forward, possibly to their doom.

The creature felt the ground under it's paws and bent slightly, a low growl erupting from deep in it's throat, ready to pounce. All it had to decide now, was which human would it take down. It's claws withdrew and dug into the ground as it leapt forward, claws outstretched, towards it's selected victim.

"Joey look out!" Yami called knocking his friend to the side as a large cat-like creature landed were Joey had just been. Yami leapt up quickly and looked at the monster. "A Leogun?" He mumbled as Joey stood up next to him. The lion monster stretched back to full height, which was at least three feet taller then any of them, and began to move towards them.

At that same moment, the traps had refused to remain waiting any longer. Arrows shot from either side of the walls, narrowly missing their targets.

One arrow, though, hit it's target.

Yugi fell to the floor as an arrow pierced his shoulder. Gripping it tightly to try and suppress the pain, he tried desperately to get it out, but to no avail. He could feel his own warm blood covering his hand, and dripping off it onto the floor.

The Leogun, who had been circling Joey and Yami, paused suddenly and sniffed the air. It could smell it. The blood of another, someone weakened. It's eyes darted around the area, landing on two people. One was knelt down beside the other, tossing an arrow away. The other boy though, was the one that caught the mighty lions attention. Blood poured from the boys shoulder, and the monster watched it fall to the ground.

Seto help Yugi to his feet, but the boy felt faint, probably from the loss of blood. Suddenly, he heard his name being called and saw something move out of the corner of his eye. Looking up, he saw the Leogun advancing towards them slowly. He pulled Yugi backwards, away from the monster, but it stopped when it reached the pool of blood. Lowering it's head, Leogun sniffed the blood, before tasting it, making everyones stomach twist in sickness.

The lion lapped it up, like a cat drinking water, at rapid speed. Afterward it raised it's head and lick the blood that was on it's paws slowly away, seemingly grinning when it was finished. As it's growled at them, some of Yugi's blood dripped from it's fangs.

It had chosen it's prey.

Yugi already knew what the monster was thinking before it moved. It had liked his blood, and it wanted more. But before he had time to think, the Leogun had knocked Seto away and had him pinned to the ground. He heard people calling his name, but they seemed so distant as he stared into the yellow eyes of the bloodthirsty Leogun.

Yami looked around desperately from something to stop the monster, but Joey was one step ahead of him. Joey had run over to a nearby wall and retrieved some arrows that had been shot at them earlier. Yami did like wise and quickly began to run towards the monster.

Yugi shut his eyes tight as the monster's fangs drew close to him, bracing himself for the worst. But instead, he heard the monster roaring in pain and opened his eyes to see the Leogun, who had an arrow sticking out of it's back leg, was now trying to attack Yami, lashing at him and causing him to get a deep cut in his right arm.

Joey stepped in to help then, plunging one of the arrows he was carrying into the monsters side, piercing it near the heart. or is attack, he recieved a blow across the head with it's giant front paw, knocking him to the floor with such force he felt dizzy.

Yugi had pushed himself up onto his hands and knees shakily and was watching. He wanted to help his friends, but there was no way with the condition he was in. He saw Seto pick up another arow, the saw arrow that had struck Yugi. He ran forward towards Leogun and raised it back, stricking the cat right in it's left eye. As it cried out in pain and lashed all over, Seto was knocked back, hitting the rocky wall and falling forward, just able to stay on his hands and knees as he gasped for breath.

The lion fell silent all of a sudden, shaking slightly from side to side before it's legs gave way from under it. It erupted in a blinding glow before seemingly crumbling to dust and dissappearing. Yami ran to Yugi's side to see if he was ok, wincing in pain as he tried to move his arm.

Joey had offered to help Seto up, but Seto had refused, mumbling something about not needing help from weaklings. As he got up and walked away, Joey stuck his tounge out at him and made faces at him, quickly stopping as he felt a headache coming on.

Yami smiled over at them and shook his head turning back to Yugi. "What the-?" He said as he grabbed Yugi as he fell forward...asleep?

"Hey, what happened to him?" Joey asked, who had come over next to Yami. Suddenly, he started wobbling from side to side and his eyes began to close. "Man, I feel really...tired...all of...a..." He couldn't finish his sentance as he fell to his knees and then on his stomach, fast asleep as well.

Yami looked at him in confusion before he heard another thump behind him, and looked back to see Seto had also fallen asleep. Suddenly, a wave of exaustion came over him, and he yawned loudly, but shook his head, trying to stay awake. It didn't work. Within seconds, he was after falling into a deep sleep.

-----------

"Master Bakura, why did you do that?" A gaurd asked in confusion. He had been watching the whole thing that had happened with Leogun on a large screen as well as Bakura.

"Well if they continue any farther they'll die, and I don't want them to die yet. What fun would that be?" Bakura asked lazily. "Gather together a few monsters and drag them back to their 'rooms'. Don't attend to their qounds, I want to see them suffer..." Bakura said grinning evily back as the gaurd nodded and left. He looked back at the screen as the sleeping forms of his enemy's. "Smart thinking woth the arrows, but looks like Leogun has picked _my_ target as well. You better watch out, because I plan to make you'r life the worst of all, _Yugi Mouto_..."

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Ahh! Bakura you're so mean!  
Bakura: I try *Grins*  
Well, that chappy was different, was it written ok? Coz I wanna see whacha thought of it. Please review! I'll try to updaet soon, coz when I go back to school I won't be able to update as much. Slán for now everyone!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/bayleefslibrary


	6. Two of a Kind

**Well here's another chappy. Not to long, but it's not so bad I don't think. But I'll let you guys be the judges of that ^^**

Response to Reviews:  
heath 999: I know whacha mean, *glomps Yugi, Yami, Joey and Seto.* I'm sorry!  
Imp is Insane: I know, I don't use spell check often and my new keyboard keeps makin' typos, ARGH!! Oh well, here's the next chappy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!.

"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts'_

** Chapter Six - Two of a Kind **

** _"How'd I get here?"_ Yugi looked around the room in which he stood, which was completely shrouded in darkness. He had the feeling he was being watched, but by who or were from, he didn't know. Suddenly, a yell of pain erupted from the darkness, causing Yugi to jump and his heart to race with terror. He knew that voice... "Yami!" He called, running forward aimlessly through the darkness, one arm out in case he came near a wall.**

His hand reached something, but he was running to fast, so he slammed up against it. Pulling back and rubbing his arm, he tried to see what he had run into, to it was too dark. He reached out and felt along the surface until his hand landed something metal, a round door handle. He griped it and was about to consider leaving it shut when he heard Yami cry out in pain again. He turned the handle and pulled it open quickly, paling visibly at what he say.

Bakura stood in the centre of the small room, and it looked as though he had punched Yami in the stomach, and Yami had collapsed on Bakura's arm. That's what it looked like, until Yugi spotted a sharp, blood covered blade come out Yami's back. He stumbled as he watched in horror as Bakura withdrew his hand and let Yami's motionless form fall to the floor. He then looked evilly over at Yugi. "Too late Motou, you can't save him now." He said and laughed, stepping back, away from Yami and dissappearing ino the shadows.

Yugi stared at the spot Bakura had been at for a few seconds, breathing heavily with shock. He shook his head to snap himself back to reality and ran to Yami's side, kneeing next to him and turning him over so he lay on his back. He was barely breathing, coughing up blood all over the floor. "Yami?" Yugi asked in a shaky voice, tears threatening to fall as he looked at his friend, feeling like he was worthless because he couldn't help him in any way.

Yami opened his eyes weakly and looked over at Yugi, and for once, Yugi saw fear in the former pharaohs eyes. A fear of death. The blood from his wound covered the floor and he gasped in pain, which just started another coughing fit. As Yugi started stuttering words of confidence, Yami sighed and closed his eyes, not intending to open them again.

"Yami?" Yugi asked in a slightly panicked voice as his friend closed his eyes. He watched as Yami let out a sigh, but did not breath in again. "Yami?" He asked again, more shocked this time. He shook his head in disbelief when no response came. "No...please..." Yugi pleaded in a shaky voice as he began to cry. "Yami don't go...don't leave me! Yami? Yami!"

-----------

"Yugi! Yugi!"

Yugi awoke with a start from his nightmare, sitting up quickly and looking around. He was still in the cell, and on either side of him sat Joey and...Yami?! He looked at him in disbelief for a second before hugging him, crying into him shoulder.

((Better wash your brain out with soap, I don't do YAOI))

Yami looked down at Yugi in confusion, but returned the hug, trying to comfort him. "Take it easy Yugi, it was only a dream..."

_"A dream?"_ Yugi thought to himself. _"But...it seemed so real..."_ He closed his eyes tight, ignoring the confused looks Joey and Seto were giving him. He just couldn't stop crying, no matter how hard he tried. "I thought I'd lost you..." He mumbled to Yami through sobs.

Yami's eyes widened a little but he just shook his head. "Don't worry Yugi, I'll always be here for you."

Yugi smiled and, after a few minutes, once again fell into a deep sleep. Yami set Yugi down so he was leaning against him, and looked at him worriedly. He looked up at Joey and sEto, who both looked a little worried as well. "What do you think?"

"I think it musta been real bad, he was yelling and crying in his sleep," Joey commented leaning against the wall and looking at the ceiling. "Whatever happened in that nightmare o' his, it happened to you Yami, and lets just say I'm glad I wasn't there to see what he saw."

"You must be really important to him Yami, he thinks of you as a brother," was Seto's only comment as he settled down to sleep again. The moon could be seem high in the sky outside the bared windows, showing how late it was. Yami looked down at Yugi, who was now sleeping peacefully, and smiled. "Your important to me too, my brother." Yami whispered to Yugi before drifting off to sleep as well.

Joey looked over and smiled at the two as they fell asleep. He knew how strong their friendship was, one without the other was unimaginable. They would go to great lengths to protect each other, worried for each other, and not themselves, as far as giving their own lives for the other, Joey believed. _"Those two are two of a kind..."_ He thought and sighed, falling asleep.

-----------

"Aww, how sweet, brotherly bonding." Bakura said in a teasing voice as he watched a screen that showed the inside of their cell, making a gagging noise. "Disgusting." He mumbled and looked away at the Millenium Items which sat next to him. "Well I'll change that little Yugi. You're friendship is what keeps your spirit unsheltered, that and your determination, so how will you react when your greatest and closest friend betrays you?" He asked, mostly himself, grinning evilly. He looked at the sleeping forms or Yami and Yugi on screen. "Just you wait, you'll see what I mean..." He said and began to laugh maniacally.

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Oooo, what does da evil Bakura have planned? You'll see in the next chappy. To be honest, I only have two ways for this to end, and one really sucks. Any idea's? No one's gonna dies though, though I'm think about Bakura... I think he's cool an' all, but I dunno...  
Welp, I'll put up the next chappy soon enough. School next week. Whoopie *Holds up a tiny flag and waves in* Let's party... *sounds bored*  
Please review guys, me loveys reviews, make me happy to know someone likes it enough to keep reading. Slánslán for now!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/bayleefslibrary


	7. Shield and Sword

**Heyhey! Welcome to another chappy! Thankies for the reviews you guys! Waa! Got school tomorrow. :'(  
Hey! Since last Saturday I've been writin' for a year, whoopie for me! I lasted this long?  
Anyvay, just a warnin', Yugi gonna, once again, get seriously injured in this chappy. Sorry Yugi!**

Responce to reviews:  
Wild Winged Wolf: Yup, Bayleef is a Pokémon! But it's also a spice, who else knew that? I like Joey, so why do I keep hurtin' him? Me silly ^^;;  
Teloka: Thankies Teloka, and sorry for hurtin' Yugi, but it's the way the story goes. Me bash Bakura with mallet! *Takes out mallet*  
Red*: Well here's the next chappy, hope ya enjoy, and I usually don't mind Bakura either, till now and Teloka's story that is... ¬_¬;;  
K8DGR81: Muhahaha! I love to scare peeps. Well there should be a happy endin', unless I suddenly decide to change it.  
heath 999: Muhaha, read and you shall see...

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!.

"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts'_

** Chapter Seven - Shield and Sword **

** Yugi was awoken roughly from his sleep as an arm had pulled him onto his feet before he'd even fully awoken. He nearly stumbled, but the hand on his shoulder kept him standing, before pulling him forwards. He looked up and through his blurry vision, saw a Monster Tamer, which he noticed that Joey, who was being pulled forward with his hands tied up, was looking at nervously. The to left of Monster Tamer was Yami, who was looking angrily up at it, probably for the rude awakening. Seto was also tied by ropes, being dragged along beside Joey. What the heck was going on?**

He stifled a yawn, but was interrupted when the Monster Tamer turned sharply down a corridor. He groaned and glared up at the monster, which took no notice of him.

-----------

"It's about time you got here you useless fool." Bakura said as the Monster Tamer entered what looked like the Coliseum with Yugi and Yami. Joey and Seto had been taken by the Rabid Horseman just minutes before. Bakura was seated at the side of the arena, and watched as the Monster Tamer threw Yami and Yugi to the ground and left.

"What do you what this time?" Yugi asked in voice that sounded extremely angry and full of hate, mostly because it was Bakura he was talking too, and partly because he was a bit cranky from being awoken at sunrise.

Bakura smirked and snapped his fingers while still looking at them. Two swords and two shields landed on the floor in front of both of them and he grinned. "Fight each other." Bakura said lazily.

"What?!" Yugi and Yami said in unison, looking both surprised, and confused.

Bakura looked at them, looking half asleep. "I'm bored, fight each other." He repeated.

"I'm not going to fight Yami!" Yugi called up at Bakura. "And Yami's not going to fight me, right Yami?" He asked, looking over at his friend, but getting no response and Yami looked at the sword, which he had picked up and was looking at it, somewhat curiously. "Yami?"

Yami picked up the shield and fit it onto his arm, flexing his fingers and he looked over it. He grinned and picked up the sword, slicing up, then down, then side-to-side. He looked pretty professional, but that's what scared Yugi. What was he doing?

-----------

Joey and Seto had been brought up a flight of stone steps and around corridors. For this age of technology, Bakura's HQ looked more like a medieval castle. Of coarse, that was probably the idea.

Eventually, they reached what looked like a spectators box, with extremely thick glass separating them and the arena, and next to them, sat Bakura. Joey growled to himself, that maniac was so close, yet he couldn't attack him, no fair.

Bakura looked over at them and smiled. "Well you're just in time to see the show, enjoy." He said before turning his attention forward again.

Seto looked confused at Bakura before following his gaze, kicking Joey with his foot to get his attention, he nodded towards the arena, were Yugi and Yami were. Yami was swinging a sword around, as if testing it, and Yugi was standing behind him, looking confused, and terrified. Then, something happened that neither Joey, Seto nor Yugi expected.

-----------

"Woah! Watch it Yami! You nearly hit me that time!" Yugi called as it watched Yami raise the sword in front of him, momentarily studying the blade before slicing at Yugi once again. Yugi dodged and looked at Yami in shock. Yami _was_ trying to attack him! But why?

Yami turned to Yugi, an evil smirk across his face and looked at him with, what used to friendly, but were now, murderous eyes. He ran at Yugi with the sword pointed at him, and this time, as Yugi dived out of the way, he barely made it and received a cut across the face. He grabbed the spare sword and shield as he landed and rolled over onto is knees, fitting the shield o. He didn't know what was going on, but he wasn't going to just stand there, he needed to protect himself from... He was protecting himself from his best friend? If he couldn't trust Yami, who could he trust?

As Yami came at him again, sword slicing downwards, Yugi put his sword horizontally over himself, stopping Yami's sword before it hit him. But Yami's speed was faster then Yugi's, and before he knew it, Yami had pulled the sword back and run past Yugi, slicing in his side so that blood dripped to the floor and Yugi fell to his knees in pain, breathing heavily.

-----------

"Yami! What're you doing!" Joey yelled, knowing that he couldn't be heard, but suddenly got another kick in the side of his leg. Cursing to himself he glared over a Seto. "What?!" He said in an angry whisper as the Monster Tamer entered the room.

Seto glared back a Joey, threatened to kick him again, but shook the feeling away. He nodded towards Bakura, _"Hope the puppy dog isn't blind."_ He thought to himself.

Joey looked over at Bakura, confused, then back at Seto, who nodded at Bakura again. Joey looked back, and suddenly realised what Seto was trying to say. Bakura had the Millennium Rod in his hands, and it was glowing slightly...he'd taken Yami over! That's why he seemed zoned out during the fight. Cursing again, he turned back to the battle, hoping Yami would find a way to fight it like he had done during the Battle City Tournment.

It hurt just to watch, to see two people of such a powerful friendship fighting that way. Joey shut his eyes and looked away and Yami hit Yugi in the back of the head with the hilt of his sword.

-----------

Yugi groaned and stood up slowly, looking back to see Yami on the attack again. He held the shield in front of himself to try and block the attack, but the force of the attack was so strong, it cut right through it, and some of his right arm. Yelling in pain and putting pressure on the new injury with his left hand, he tried to keep himself steady, the loss of blood making him feel light-headed.

Yugi looked up to see Yami looking at him, but something was wrong. Yami's eyes were not their normal colour, they were blood red, and full of hate and thirst for death. Yugi narrowed his eyes as his vision went blurry. "It's not your fault Yami..." He managed to say before darkness enveloped him and he collapsed.

Yami stood over the boy, looking down at him with no pity, red eyes lifeless. Suddenly, the red faded away, back to purple, and Yami blinked in confusion. The memory of what ha just happened flooded to him with such force, he felt slightly dizzy. He fell to his knees next to Yugi, dropping the sword with a clatter, hands shaking from shock.

Bakura looked from one to the other and nodded. "Well, that was fun, take these two back then come get them." Bakura ordered, standing up and turning to leave.

Joey, who had frozen on the sight of Yugi's collapse, looked back at Bakura with hateful eyes, hands clenched into fists. "You little...I'm gonna kill ya!" He yelled diving for him, only to get held back by the Monster Tamer. He thrashed out angrily, but it didn't get him anywhere.

Bakura looked back at Joey and smirked. "Unless you want another trip to the torture room Wheeler, you better shut up."

"How could you make them fight each other?!" Joey yelled angrily, struggling against the Monster Tamers grip.

"For the same reason you think they shouldn't, their friendship. A Yami can live without his hikari, but a hikari without his Yami is nothing but dirt," Bakura said, turning to leave. "Oh, and one more thing, teach him a lesson for speaking out of term, alright?" He asked, looking back at the Monster Tamer, who nodded before he left.

Seto watch as the Monster Tamer dragged Joey away for another meeting with the rock-tipped whip. Joey struggled against the power of the monster, but it was no use, and it was unaffected by his insults. Seto winced as the Monster Tamer withdrew a whip, which seemed to be covered in thorns, and striking Joey in the back with it, temporarily paralysing him with pain. He hated to admit it, but he felt sort of sorry for Joey. A rough hand grabbed his shoulder and, knowing better then to fight against the Rabid Horseman, he walked forward, back towards the cell, were he would soon enough be joined by the others.

-----------

Yami lifted Yugi off the floor and held him in a hug, crying heavily but not holding back the tears. "Yugi...I'm so sorry..." He said through tears. The blood from the cut on Yugi's side and face covered his shirt and jacket, but he didn't care. Yugi's life force was being drained, seemingly falling like his blood to the floor.

Yami looked at Yugi's pale face, and felt almost sick to think he had been the one who had done this to him. Why couldn't he fight it? How could he fight the one he was trying to protect? Well, that wasn't the issue now, Yugi is barely breathing and has lost a lot of blood, soon his life force would be gone.

But Yami's wouldn't.

Lifting his hand and looking at it, it glowed a faint red colour. Looking back at Yugi, he placed his hand above Yugi's heart, and an eruption on white blinding light erupted between them. A surge of pain ran through Yami and he yelled in pain. This was a signal that his plan was working.

Using what little magic he had, he was able to let it so he and Yugi were surviving on the same life force, Yami's life force to be exact. Of coarse, this meant he had to take half of the pain Yugi was feeling, and even at that he was feeling faint.

This was a dangerous plan. Until Yugi was better, they'd have to share life force, but this put them both in fatal danger, but if it meant Yugi's chances of living would be improved, Yami was willing to give it a go.

As a final wave of pain swept over him, his eyes rolled back and Yami fell back, unconscious.

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Oooo! Long chappy! Heehee. Aww, poor Yugi, and Yami, and Joey! Ahh I'm mean! Seto got off easy, lucky him. Well I hope ya'll review, I spent long enough on it ^^  
So the chappy name sucks, big deal, I was just thinkin' of the magic card 'Shield and Sword' when I came up with it, ok? Ok.  
Well that has got to be the first time I've used the word hikari. Hope it's spelt right ^^;;  
Welp, slán for now everyone!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/bayleefslibrary


	8. Confidence Reboast

**'Nother chappy! 'Nother chappy! Heehee, considering I'm back at school, I'm basically in a good mood. ^^ Now, time to respond!**

Responce to Reviews:  
Imp is Insane: Here's da update, and I know, Seto did get off. I'll have to fix that...  
heath 999: Your stories pretty cool, gotta go read it!  
K8DGR81: Me wanna kill Bakura too!  
Red*: doesn't really mean his stronger, he's got more Millennium Items. Still, hope ya like this chappy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!.

"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts'_

** Chapter Eight - Confidence Reboast **

** Seto sat in the silence of the cell, light from the moon pouring in and spilling amoung the floor. There wasn't much there, just a few clean rags in the corner of the room. He sleepily looked around him at the other members of the cell, looking to his right.**

Yugi still hadn't regained conciousness from the battle earlier that day, he'd been asleep all day. When the Rabid Horseman had brought him and Yami back to the cell, they were both unconscious, pain itched upon their faces. Yugi, Seto understood, but what had happened to Yami? Nevertheless, Yami hadn't awoken either. Yugi's once white shirt was now a redish black from the hardened blood, and so was some of the floor under him. His face was pale, and his looked weak.

Yami didn't looked as badly off as his hikari, but Seto was sure that he felt that way. He had only been conscious for a few minutes and during that he had used the rags to bandage up Yugi wounds. What confused him was, whenever Yugi twitched or winced in pain, Yami did the same. They both seemed to be in an equal amount of pain, though he didn't understand why, Yami's the one who did all the attacking, not Yugi.

Joey lay on Seto's left, curled over slightly on his side facing away from Seto with his eyes shut tight in pain. His jacket lay next to him, and his shirt was blood stained at the back, showing that his resent visit to the Monster Tamer had been much worse then his last. His breaths were still shakey, even in his sleep.

Seto closed his eyes and shook his head, wondering what to make of the situation. But as his thoughts drifted in and out of his mind, sleep slowly overtook him, and without noticing, he'd slowly fallen asleep.

-----------

Yami opened his eyes slowly and forcefully, quickly shuting them again as the sunlight shone in his eyes. He rolled over onto his stomach and pushed himself onto his knees, rubbing his eyes. Looking out at the sun, and realised it must have been pretty late because of the position of the sun in the sky.

"Ow! Stupid..."

Yami looked over and saw Joey cursing to himself as he sat up. He had rolled over onto his back and onto his injury. Only after Yami helped did he get his injury wrapped up. Seto woke up when oey and Yami started talking, but kept silent and to himself.

An hour or so later, Yugi awoke, but he didn't speak, he just sat up and leaned against the wall, looking at the floor. He didn't pay attention to the conversation Joey and Yami were having, he didn't pay attention to anything, he didn't even think anything.

It took Yami a few minutes to realise Yugi was awake, and he smiled. "Morning Yugi." Joey said, but they got no responce. They looked at eachother in confusion, before Yami walked over and sat next to him. "Yugi? What's wrong?" Yugi had to only glance up at him and Yami knew the answer.

Yami could tell from the look in his eyes. It caused Yami's blood to run cold. They were lifeless and dull, not a spark of hope left in them. Yugi didn't want to live anymore, his life was worthless to him. Maybe he thought death would be the easy way out.

Yami grabbed Yugi's shoulders and turned him roughly to face him. "Yugi, listen to me." He said in a calm but stern voice, when Yugi just kept his gase on the floor, he raised his voice. "Listen to me!"

Yugi flinched and looked up at Yami, who seemed to soften down when they made eye contact.

"We'll get out of this Yugi, we'll beat Bakura and get all the Millenium Items back," Yami said in a reasuring voice. He smiled and let go of Yugi's shoulders, taking his hand, "I promise."

((Brotherly! Don't you guys get sickminded on me!))

Yugi looked up at Yami for a minute, and found truth in his other's eyes. His spirit lifted slightly, trusting his yami's words, and he nodded, smiling. He now felt confident, his Yami's word never let him down.

Joey watched them and smiled, then looked over at the barred doors, which Seto had been standing near for the past few minutes. "Kaiba? Whacha up to?"

Seto looked back at him, and stepped away, revealing an open door. He grinned and held up what looked like a needle of some sort. He'd picked the lock! ((They don't call him a genius for nothin'))

Yami stood up and pulled Yugi up with him, looking over at the door with shock. "Let's go." He said, heading towards it. Seto was next to follow, then Joey and finnally Yugi, who looked around nervously. _"Something's not right here..."_ He thought as he walked behind his friends.

-----------

Bakura watched as his four victums left their cell and headed down the corridor. "Honestly, do they think I'm that stupid?" He thought aloud. Acctually, he knew that Kaiba was going to try and pick the lock, with the power of the Millennium Necklace. So, he had called all the monster's away from that area, and taken the magic barrier off the cell. Why? Because he wanted to have a bit of fun with traps. "Enjoy your little trip, because after this, your lives are over..."

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Finished chappy! Finished chappy! Sorry, that 'To Be Continued' thing gets me hyper. Sadly, the next chappy will be the second last chappy if not the last, unless I get another wave of idea's, but that ain't likely ^^;;  
Please review! I need review modivation to write the next chappy. Slán slán for now!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/bayleefslibrary


	9. Separation

**Phew, sorry it took so long to update, but as you can see I've been workin' on 'Family Hatred'. But I decided it's not right to leave the peeps who like this story hangin' there, so I thought I'd update it. I know what it feels like to be waitin' for an update ^^;;**

Ok, reviews time!  
Response to Reviews:  
Wild Winged Wolf: Not many peeps don't love Joey. He should be in the next chappy more then this one. ^^  
Imp is Insane: WHAT?! Kill Yugi, Yami, Joey and Seto?! WAA! *Glomps them* But to be honest....it crossed my mind to kill one...  
Yugi, Yami, Joey and Seto: 0.0;;

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Note: For all those peeps who like Seto heartless, he's an ikkle sappy at the end XD

"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts'_

** Chapter Nine - Separation **

** The wind whistled through the HQ, creating a chilling feeling and the group of four crept silently through the maze-like passages. Their steps echoed lightly off the walls, and the only other sound was the sound of the burning flames from the torches along the walls.**

Yugi kept thinking negative thoughts. He knew there was no way they could get out without getting caught, and he didn't trust the way that door had opened so quickly. What was going on?

-----------

Bakura laughed to himself as he watched the group sneaking along the corridor. The Millennium eye glowed in his hand as he looked at Yugi. "Well, little Yugi, it seems your faith is limited. You're right, how can you defeat someone who can turn your friends against you? But you haven't thought of the Millennium Eye, nor it's power to read minds, have you? How will it feel to be destroyed by something that's very important to you? Believe me, you'll soon find out..." He said, looking down and rubbing his finger of the Millennium symbol of the Millennium Puzzle, which hung loosely around his neck.

-----------

"RUN!"

Yugi didn't have to be told twice, as he followed Joey's lead down the corridor, were behind them, a stream of daggers followed. Running much faster because of fear, he panicked when they came to a split in the corridor. Left? Or right? Which way?! The others wouldn't say, they might get split up!

No time to think, he took the right, seeing as it was closest, along with Seto, while Joey and Yami took the right. He slowed down as he heard the daggers stabbing into the wall instead of them, and was about to consider going back, when a wall rose from the ground, blocking their way back to the others. Spikes erupted from the side of the wall, and rapidly it began to move towards them. He jumped a bit before he started running again.

-----------

Yami put his hand on the wall that blocked him from Yugi, trying to figure a way around it. He could hear Joey cursing behind him, but paid no attention. Suddenly, he heard a sound coming frown the shadows. Turning, he saw a pair of eyes looking at him. Joey spotted it too, and prepared to fight. Slowly but surely, out of the shadows emerged...

"Kuriboh?!" Joey said, almost laughing. "I thought we had something to worry about." He stopped laughing when Yami tapped him on the shoulder and pointed at something in the Kuriboh's small hands. It was the magic card, Multiply! And pretty quickly, the Kuriboh had become many.

Yami's eyes grew wide and he frowned. "Oh no..." He mumbled. Not many people knew it, but Kuriboh were very affectionate monsters. Not so bad eh? Wrong. What happens when Kuriboh come in contact with something? They explode. And how do they show affection? By hugging. Contact with these little guys equals more explosions then WW2.

Within seconds, Yami and Joey were on the run from the army of Kuriboh. Weird to think they were so scared of little brown fur balls, but at one hit Yami in the back, he found it difficult to keep running, and wouldn't have been able to if Joey hadn't helped him.

-----------

"Ha! This is some much fun!" Bakura said as he leaned back in his chair, laughing. He looked from one screen with Yugi and Seto, who were now only barely outrunning the spikes, to the other, which showed Yami falling to his knees as another Kuriboh explode on contact. Joey was in a similar state, but they both somehow found the strength to keep going, but at a much slower pace.

Looking back, he saw Seto dragging Yugi along by his forearm, and he was confused for a minute. "That fool Yami must have made be sharing his life force, no wonder that brat didn't die. Well, now they have to share pain, which is just fine by me..." Bakura whispered, grinning sinisterly.

-----------

"Yugi! Get up!" Seto yelled angrily as he continued running, dragging Yugi with him whos feet were dragging on the ground. "You better get moving or I'll leave you behind!"

"I...can't!" Yugi yelled desperately. Despite his efforts, he was aching all over, and he didn't even know why. Not only that, but Seto was running so fast he couldn't get his feet on the ground for a second before he had been pulled over again. He tried in vain again, and then again, but he just couldn't get balanced.

Seto glanced back at the wall of spikes, nervously looking at the shortening distance between them and him. Shutting his eyes for a minute, he pulled Yugi quickly to his feet, but didn't let go of his wrists, and increased his speed a little. Yugi was able to keep up, but only barely, still being pulled along slightly by Seto.

At this spikes began to speed up too, and Yugi and Seto were starting to feel exhausted. There was a corner ahead, the spikes couldn't get them once they were round it. The two ran as fast as they could and skidded to stop as they reached the corner.

Suddenly, everything seemed to go in slow motion. Seto glanced down at Yugi, who was obviously exhausted and going through serious pain, up at the spikes, which were very close to them, and back at the corridor. He shut his eyes and threw his hand forward, pushing Yugi ahead of him as they ran out of the path. A sharp pain shot through him, a yelled as he felt and heard one of his bones crack, and all was black...

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Sappy Seto! But I'm stoppin' the chappy here. I know I know, you hate me, I've heard it all before _;; But y'all have to deal with it, I'm trying to make this story interesting to the best of my ability, and it ain't easy, believe me.  
Some of the next chappy is already written, but it still might be a while. I knew I shouldn't've said the next chappy might be the last, I never know when to stop. Thing is...how do yaz make a good ending? Ah sure, me's'll work on it ^^  
Slán for now you guys! And please review!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/bayleefslibrary


	10. Hypnotism

Phew, ok, time for chappy ten. First off, though, thankies for da reviews! And here are the responces!

Responce to reviews:  
heath 999: Eck! *Takes club off heath 999* Don't kill him yet! I need him for the rest of the story!  
**Yami Bakura: Yet? *Swallowed hard and looks nervously at heath999***  
pika318: Cruel, yes, but yaz gotta read to find out about Seto don'cha? ^^  
Imp is Insane: lol, hugable Kuriboh! *Hugs Kuriboh, which also blows up.* *Cough* Welp, here's your update... *Falls uncoscious*

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts'_

**Chapter Ten - Hypnotism **

Yami and Joey had finally lost all the Kuriboh, and were sitting in a dark corridor trying to catch their breath. As they did so, Yami looked around and kept an eye out for any signs of danger. He spotted something and stood up, wobbling slightly. It looked like a portal of some kind, in the wall at the end of the corridor. A swirl of blue and black made it a foreboding sight.

Suddenly, a strange feeling overcame him. It's wasn't a bad feeling, but it made him feel sort of sleepy. He felt hypnotised, but at ease, and relaxed. It was coming from the portal, a soft wave of magic that only he and other magic users would feel. Unable to stop himself, he began to walk slowly towards the portal, eyes half closed as if in a trance.

"Hey, where you going?" Joey asked as looked up at Yami with confusion. He looked at the portal and stood up, running to Yami's side. Looking at him, he saw no real concentration in his eyes, he looked like he was staring into nothing. "Yami?"

No response, Yami just ignored Joey and kept walking towards the portal, dazed as a vessel with no soul. As he drew to a near seven metres from the portal, he reached his hand out towards it, reaching for the visually velvet curtain of magic. As he did so, two red eyes opened from within it, staring out at him, glowing menacingly, a low hiss echoing off the walls.

Joey's eyes grew wide as he saw the red eyes, which seemed to be glaring like a hawk followed it's prey. "Yami stop!" Yami didn't, he kept going. Joey growled and ran forward towards Yami, grabbing his outstretched arm, which was near inches from the portal, but he simply reached out his other arm.

Fangs became visible behind the curtain of shadows and Joey quickly pulled Yami back, just as a giant serpents head came out and snapped at Yami, barely missing his hand. It's scales were black with swirls of blue, to blend it in with the portal, gleaming red eyes and it was an easy twelve feet long. Joey quickly struggled back, but it raised it's tail and swung it forward, hitting Joey with a surprisingly strong blow, knocking him back against the wall, head first, so he fell to the floor, unconscious.

Yami was sitting cross-legged on the floor, trying to steady himself from his unexpected fall when Joey pulled him back. He looked up, but froze as the snake stared him in the eye, swerving almost hypnotically from side to side in front of him. He became motionless, staring blankly into the snakes eyes, looking tired and dazed.

The snake seemed to almost grin as Yami was brought into a hypnotic trance, completely unaware of what was happening around him. The snake slithering across the floor and behind him, before coming around the other side and across his lap, slowly coiling itself around him, tightening his arms to his side, but he didn't seem to notice. As it wrapped itself around his shoulders, it came up and looked him straight in the eye. Sinisterly, it opened it's mouth slowly, showing two vicious fangs.

-----------

"Seto... please wake up..."

Seto could hear Yugi calling him, but he didn't have the strength to open his eyes. Whatever had happened to him before he had been knocked out had caused a devastating shock to his system, and he didn't have the energy to get up. All he knew about what was going on was that he was lying on his side, curled up slightly in pain, Yugi was nearby, but he couldn't tell were, and he sounded worried. He felt an excruciating pain in his left leg, just above his ankle, which quickly grew worse for a few seconds, causing him to gasp in pain.

"I'm sorry, but it has to come out."

He was confused. What was Yugi talking about? Forcefully, he opened his eyes, vision blurry, and tried to look around. He couldn't see much, just a bunch of blurs. His vision cleared and he looked down at his foot, just in time to see Yugi pulling a spike out of it.

It took him a mintue to realise what had happened. When he pushed Yugi forward and out of the way of the spikes, he must have gotton caught. He was running to fast, so half of the spike cracked off insteed of driving into the wall. Still, it had driven right through his leg, causing severe pain.

Yugi tossed the spike to the side and jumped slightly when Seto turned over onto his back. "Are you ok?" He asked in a shaky voice.

Seto looked over, confused when he saw Yugi. "Why are you crying?"

Yugi quickly wiped the tears away and looked at Seto. "This is my fault, this wouldn't have happened to you if it wasn't for me..." He mumbled, looking at the floor.

Seto sat up, leaning his back against the wall. "Well, I'm alive, and that's good enough for me." He tore a piece off his trench coat, which was almost a rag already, and tide it like a bandage around the injury on his foot. Leaning back against the wall, he sighed, before trying to push himself to his feet. "Better get moving."

Obviously worried about his condition, but knowing that he could do nothing about it, Yugi just odded silently and stood up, walking next to Seto, hoping to help him in any way he could. "Why did you do it?" He asked after a few minutes of walking in silence. When Seto looked at him, confused, he added. "Why did you save me?"

Seto looked forward and shrugged. "I don't know, I just... did."

Yugi smiled up at Seto. "Well, thanks. I would have been a goner if it wasn't for you."

"We both would have."

Suddenly, Yugi fell to his knees, gasping for breath as a sharp pain ran through him. Energy draining quickly, he had no strength to yell in pain as consciousness began to fade.

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

I'm sorry! I really didn't mean for that to happen, but I have to stop there out of habit. Please don't kill me!  
I hope yaz guys liked this chappy, because of it I may not be able to update 'Family Hatred' but I'll try. Please review guys, me lovey's reviews ^^  
Slán slán for now everyone!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/bayleefslibrary


	11. Shakled to Torture

Ok, here's chappy eleven, hope yaz'll like it!

Responce to reviews:  
Ashla: CARTOONIES! Heehee. Cute! Chibi's! You ain't got a good threat yaz know ^^  
pika318: Cliffy's are my specialty ^^ Read on to see if there's another XD  
Imp is Insane: Home...work...is...EVIL! It's Bakura's parner in crime, I overheard him planing on making school 23 hours long! Eck! Lol, jokin'.... on so it wasn' tha' funny ¬_¬:: 

"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts'_

**Chapter Eleven - Shakled to Torture **

Yami yelled in pain, snapped painfully back to reality as the snakes fangs dug deep into his shoulder, draining his energy, and his magic. The snakes grip around him tightened, making it more difficult to breath as it tightened slightly each second, it's red eyes gleaming with amusment. He could feel the pressure trying to shater his bones so he was completely useless, but it didn't think he'd last much longer. Gasping for breath, he only started a coughing fit as he began to feel light-headed. Soon he fell limp from weakness.

The snake slowly uncoiled itself, but kept it's jaw locked. Yami fell to the ground, lying on his back, struggling to breath. The snake pulled him along the ground and back towards the portal, it's tail slowly disappearing into the void of darkness.

Joey groaned and pushed himself to his hands and knees, holding his head. He looked over and saw Yami, but it took his mind a moment to register what he was seeing before he yelled and ran forward. By now Yami was close to the portal, barely any of the snake remaining in the present demension. Joey jumped and grabbed Yami's arm, planning on stopping him from being pulled any further as he tried to find a way to get the snake off his.

No such luck. The snake had more strength then he was first counting on, and soon he was being pulled along too. He stood up and dug his feet into the ground to stop himself. The snake raised up and pulled hard on Yami's arm, but Joey wouldn't let go, though he was gradually being pulled towards the portal.

Half of Yami had disappeared into the darkness, unconcious form hanging limply. Joey gave one last pull and cringed as he heard the gruesome sound of ripping flesh. He fell back and Yami landing on his stomach in front of Joey. Sitting up, Joey winced as he realised the snake had torn off what flesh it had a grip on, blood pouring from Yami's shoulder as he shook in pain, even though he was unconcious.

Joey crawled over to Yami's side and torn off the end of his already tattered jacket. He bandaged Yami's shoudler up as best he could before he realised Yami wasn't going to regain conciousness soon. But they couldn't stay there, the snake may come back. They had to move on.

-----------

_"What did that fool Yami get himself into this time?"_ Seto thought. Yugi had explained their connection, with some difficulty, before he'd passed out, claiming he had a pain in his arm. He looked around in confusion. Now what was he suposed to do?

"Kaiba? What happened to Yugi?"

Seto looked back and spotted Joey coming around the corner, carrying an uncocious Yami. Yami's arms hung limply over Joey's shoulders, and expression of pain simalar to Yugi's on his face. "I would ask like to ask you the same thing." He asked, picking Yugi up and following Joey's lead. As they explained things to one another, they walked down the dark corridors.

"What are we going to do Kaiba? How can we escape this rat maze and all those traps, especially with these two unconcious?" Joey looked down and the floor as he walked. "It just seems impossible..."

_"It's is..."_

Seto and Joey both looked up at the sound of Bakura's voice, looking around for the source. The floor suddenly vanished underneath their feet and they dropped down into some sort of huge slide. It came to a sudden stop, Joey and Seto skidding across the ground until they hit a wall.

"Ow..." Seto groaned pushing himself off the ground and sitting up, holding his head. "You alive puppy?"

"I think so..." Joey said sitting up aswell. He froze suddenly and looked around. "Hey... where're Yami and Yugi?"

Seto looked around in confusion. Where had those two disappeared to? "Yugi! Yami!" He heard Joey call, but paid no heed.

"Guys where are you?!" Joey called, but got a suddenly punch in his shoulder. Rubbing his arms he turned to yell at Seto, he noticed he was pointing forward at something. Looking, he saw Yugi and Yami, hanging limply by their wrists from shakles on chains that were made into the walls.

He stood and and was about to run forward when Seto pulled him back. "What are you doing!? We've got to-"

"Ever heard of the phrase leap before you look?!" Seto yelled, angered now. Joey didn't understand until he looked forward. In the shadows next to Yami, Bakura emerged, Millenium Rod twirled twise like a baton before he stopped it, pointing at them. "Let them go!"

"They're meals for my pets after I've had a bit of fun." Bakura grinned. He pointed the Rod at the unconcious forms of Yugi and Yami, a wave of magic charging up and hitting them both, causing them both to cy out in pain, even though they remained unconcious.

"Stop it!"

Bakura grinned and lowered the rod, Yugi and Yami settling back to their limp staes. He turned to Seto and Joey, lowering his voice to a whisper he said, "Oh I'm only just getting started..."

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Sorry for the not-so-great chapter, but here it is, and I hope yaz liked it anyway ^^  
I ain't got much to say, I got loadsa stories to work on and my 'Captain Seto' one hasn't been fully planned yet ^^;; please review guys! Slán slán!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/bayleefslibrary


	12. An Epic Event

Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy with tests lately, and I had writer's block on this story ^_^;; Anyway, tis updated now, and I hope you like it!

**Responce To Reviews:**  


"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts'_

**Chapter Twelve - An Epic Event **

"Kaiba, we have to get Yugi and Yami down from there!" Joey yelled as he dodged a magical blast sent forth by the Millennium Ring. He turned and saw Seto slam against the wall, gringing in pain as a magical pull crushed him against the wall before dropping him to the floor as he gasped for breath.

Bakura grinned as he saw Yugi and Yami awakening from their unconscious states. "Welcome to your worst nightmare..." He whispered as the chains around them dissappeared and they landed limp on the floor. They pushed themselves to their hands and knees just as a Kuriboh flew in their dirrection, hitting Yugi back as it exploded on contact with him.

Yami ran to Yugi's side and looked angrily back at Bakura, summoning up some of the little magic he had and shooting it forwad at him. Bakura was nearly hit, until his attack was cancelled out by another magic blast. He looked in confusion until he saw Marik emerge from the shadows, grinning.

A Silverfang errupted forth from a card in Marik's hand and howled, charging at Joey. Seto knocked him out of the way at the last second, but couldn't move after because of the injury in his leg.

Blood poured forth from Yami's shoulder and he gripped it tight. He couldn't believe Bakura had set up a Viper Portal, he didn't think he'd take that much of a chance. The Egyptian trap was though ti dangerous to even think of setting up, even by the Pharaohs of Egypt.

A Viper Portal is a portal that leads to another demension, another section of the Shado Realm. The snakes that inhabbit it by creating waves of magic which cause an attracting, more of a hypnotising affect, but only on magic users who look at it. It would have done the same to Bakura, so Yami wasn't expecting one, and once he'd seen it his mind was blank, he couldn't even think straight. Once the serpant bit into you, it drained the victims magic until there was none left, then it ate the remains.

Silverfang growled and charged at Seto, but was suddenly struck by a blast of magic, howling in pain before desintagrating. Seto looked over to see a weak Yami holding Yugi's Dark Magician Card while staying be the side of his nearly unconcious friend. "Dark Magician, ge the Millennium Puzzle!" Yami yelled.

The transluciant Dark Magician nodded and faced Bakura and Marik, charging forward at a high speed. Bakura grinned and took out a card. "Blue eyes destroy the Dark Magician!" A Blue Eye's White Dragon emerged from it's card and roared, growling at the Dark Magician.

Surprisingly, the magician didn't stop, and used a Dark Magic attack on the Blue eyes. Bakura stood in shock as the Blue Eye's was destroyed. "But... but how? The Blue eyes is stronger then your pathetic magician!"

"Not when I use my Reinforcement trap card, it makes it that much stronger then the Blue Eyes." Yami explained as the Dark Magician hit Bakura, and Marik, back and grabbed the Millennium Puzzle, bringing it back to Yami.

Bakura had landed not far away from Seto, but was slightly stunned. Seto looked at the Millennium Rod, thoughts racing across his mind. He remembered the stone tablet in the Domino Museum, shown to him by Ishizu Ishtar.

Maybe, because his past self was the controler of the Millennium Rod, he could control it too. With no time for a second thought, he grabbed the Millennium Rod and found his way so he was standing beside Yami.

"So... finnally deciding to test it's power, eh Kaiba?" Yami said looking over at him for a second before focusing back on Bakura and Marik. He smiled when he say Seto nod and spok out. "Bakura, you have made us suffer for long enough! Now... it's your turn..."

Yami and Seto both raised their hands, pains facing Bakura and Marik beforethey both called out, "Mind Crush!" in unison. The blue and red magic shot forward and there was a sudden explosion which Seto and Yami had to shield their eyes from. When Yami looked up, the smoke had not yet fully cleared, but when it did, Yami nearly threw up with shock and horror.

Bakura and Marik hadn't moved, but they wore sinister grins as they held in their arms, two limp forms. "Yugi... Joey...." Yami whispered in shock, feeling heavily nautious. They had attacked their own friends... they had sent they're minds to the Shadow Realm.

Seto dropped the Millennium Rod, staring forward in shock. How could this have happened? Why did this have to happen?

Bakura's grin widened and he dropped Yugi's limp form to the floor. "Didn't exactly hit your target, unless you meant to attack your other half."

"Now you know why you should _never_ try to understand the powers of the Millennium Rod, Kaiba," Marik stated as he dropped Joey, then looked at Bakura. "They've been causing too much trouble I say."

Bakura nodded and faced Yami and Seto. "I hope you had fun, because now... you'll send an eternity in the Shadow Realm!" A green light broke forth from the Millennium Ring and struck Yami and Seto, who yelled in pain for a moment until it became painless, though it looked like they were being turned to dust, bit by bit they were dissappearing into the Shadow Realm.

Seto closed his eyes tight, forgeting to fight back tears as the memory of his little brother drifted back to him. _"I'm sorry Mokuba... I promised I'd always be there, and I've let you down..."_

Yami was also crying. _"Yugi, Joey, I'm sorry, I should have been more careful... and now we will all suffer that same faith... and eternity of solitude and darkness..."_

And with those final thoughts, Yami and Seto disappeared, never again to been seen in the same demension again... 

-----------

The End

-----------

Not the end you were thinkin' was it? I just realised, when I get writers block for the ending of a story... it's usually depressing, weird ain't I?  
Welp, I hope ya like it, coz that's it!  
Thanks to all the reviewers who helped keep me going, and I hope you all enjoyed 'Reign of Evil'!  
Please review and slán slán for now!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/bayleefslibrary


End file.
